Sahabat
by Hana Ai Dream-High
Summary: kisah kehidupan sakura dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. mau tau lebih lanjut? baca aja sendiri *plak* XD


Hay…hay ai kembali

Gomen kalo fic yang kemaren kurang bagus

N makasih yang udah mau review fic jelek ai apapun bentuknya

Semoga yang ini lebih bagus daripada yan kemaren ^^

Ini terispirasi dari kehidupannyata tapi agak di edit dikitlah…

* * *

Disclaimer© satu juta kali saya memohon ke om kishi juga ga bakal di kasih X(

Story© uciha ailya-chan

Summary:

Sahabat…

Mereka membuatku mengerti satu hal

Bahwa kita saling membutuhkan…

Warning: oc,jelek,gaje,aneh, ga nyambung,alur kecepetan

* * *

**Sahabat…**

**Sahabatku bukan malaikat…**

**Dia tak punya sayap….**

**Dia tak bisa terbang…**

**Tapi dia bisa membuatku **

**Melayang dengan cerita….

* * *

**

Sabtu 15 November 20xx *ini mah hari ultanhnya author-promosi-*

Hari ini sakura merasa bosan. Entahlah apa yang merasukinya sampai seperti ini. Seperti saat pelajaran Fisika bukannya memperhatikan penjelasan guru dia malah menyoret-nyoret kertas, dan membuangnya sembarangan. Untung saja Tsunade-Sensei tidak mengetahuinya.

Saat istirahat makan siang juga, Sakura bersikap aneh. Ia hanya memandangi makananya dan terkadang mengadukya dengan malas. Sahabatnya, Hinata,Ino, dan Tenten mersa aneh dengan kelakuan Sakura yang tidak biasanya. Karena penasaran akhirnya mereka menanyakannya kepada Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, kau kemapa sih?. kok dari tadi kau tampak malas?. Tidak seperti biasanya?." Tanya ino bertubi-tubi pada Sakura sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"i-iya…sakura-chan..k-kau tampak tidak se-perti biasanya…"Hinata bertanya sambil menundukan kepalanya. "ayolah sakura semangat!." Tenten mencoba menyemangati sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Entahlah….aku hanya merasa sedikit bosan…"Sakura bangkit dengan malas dan pergi menjauhi sahabat-sahabatnya yang menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. " dia kenapa sih?"Tanya ino yang hanya dijawab gelengan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Pulang sekolah:

Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten merencanakan sesuatu agar sahabatnya itu bisa kembali tersenyum dan bersemangat. "hey! Sakura tunggu…" Tenten megejar sakura yang sedang berjalan pulang. Merasa di panggil ia menoleh. "ada apa Tenten?." "Hei nanti sore mau tidak kita ngumpul-ngumpul di rumahmu sekalian cerita-cerita."ia menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "boleh saja." Sakura membalas senyuman Tenten. Mereka berdua pulang sambil berbincang-bincang. "Hei Sakura, nanti Ino dan Hinatajuga ikut lho. Kami akan ke rumahmu jam 3, jadi kau tunngu saja ya." "Baiklah, aku tunggu ya." Sakura tersenyum lagi.

Skip time *males nulis*

Sakura sedang menunggu 3 sahabatnya di ruang tamu. Ia masih merasa bosan. Dirumah ia hanya tiggal sendiri. Ayah dan ibunya saudah meninggal sejak 3 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan . Entah apa yang membuat ke 3 sahabatnya dating terlambat. "Mereka mana sih?" tanya sakura pada diri sendiri.

Ting tong

"Ah! Itu mereka." Ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Disana ia melihat tiga sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri.

"Hai sakura, Maaf kami terlambat gara-gara Ino minta ditemani pergi ke supermarket terlebih dahulu!." Tenten menggembngkan kedua pipinya, sementara orang yang bersangkutan hanya nyengiir tidak bersalah. -?-

"Sudahlah ayo masuk." Sakura masuk ke rumahnya dan diikuti ketiga sahabatnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan di ruang tamu.

"Hei, Hinata aku dengar kau temannya Sasuke ya?"tanya ino sambil mengambil beberapa camilan untuk di makan. "iya Ino-chan memangnya kenapa?" "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku dengar salah satu dari kita yang berambut pink, berjidat lebar, dan bermata emerland menyukainya."ino berkata sambil menyeringai dan menatap sakura.

"Hmphh… maksudmu Sakura?...Bwahahahahaha."Tenten tertawa mendengar ejekan Ino. Sementara orang yang sedang dibicarakan hanya cemberut dan terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"Benarkah itu Sakura-chan?...hahaha, Sasuke-kun juga sering menceritakan tentang mu kepadaku. Ia bilang kalau kau itu manis dan cantik."Hinata tertawa kecil mangatakannya. "E-eeh…?" Sakura jadi salting dan sekarang mukanya sudah merah padam. Hari itu rasanya Sakura melayang mendengar perkataan Hinata. Mereka berempat terus megobrol, sekali-sekali mereka tertawa bersama.

* * *

**Dia tak jenius**

**Dia tak bodoh**

**Dia juga tak bisa menghafal lebih dari 1000 kata**

**Tapi dia mengajariku arti kehidupan…

* * *

**

Minggu 16 November 20xx

Hari ini Sakura sedang sendirian di rumahnya tepatnya di kamar ia sedang mengingat masalalunya. Disaat dia pernah putus asa akan kepergian orang tuanya. Saat ia masih berumur 13 tahun. Saat ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karna kepergian orangtuanya tanpa memikirkan yang lainnya.

Flashback:

"kaa-san dan tou-san akan pergi keluar kota lagi?..." tanya Sakura yang sedang makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya. "Iya Saku-chan kami akan pergi selama 1 minggu, kau tidak apa-apakan sendirian di rumah?" ibu sakura mengelus kepala anaknya yang sudah remaja.

"Iya kaa-san, tou-san aku akan baik-baik saja."sakura berkata sambil tersenyum pada kedua orangtua nya. "Baiklah, kami akan berangkat besok pagi."

Skip time:

"Kami berangkat dulu ya Saku-chan." "Iya hati-hati ya di jalan."sakura melambaikan tangan kepada kedua orangtuanya hingga mobil kedua orangtuanya tidak terlihat. Setelah itu dia masuk ke rumahnya.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan ku lakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "sebaiknya aku bersih-bersi dulu, setelah itu aku akan memasak makanan untuku." Dan dijawab dirinya sendiri.

Selesai bersih-bersih ia menyimpun alat-alat yang dipakai tanpa sengaja tangannya terjepit pintu. "Apakah ini pertanda buruk?" Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia berfikir apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kaa-san dan tou-sannya. Namun ia segera menepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Baru saja ia ingin masuk ke dapur tiba-tiba telfonnya bordering.

"Moshi-moshi." "Apa benar anda anak dari tuan dan nyonya Haruno." "iya saya sendiri anda siapa ya?" tanya sakura pada orang yang menelfonnya. "Saya dari pihak keplolisian. Orang tua anda mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang mereka sedang dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha."Sakura langsung menjatuhkan telfonnya dan segera belari ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Air matanya tak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan tatapan orang yang menatapnya.

Akhirnya ia sampai di rumah sakit Konoha. Sakura langsung mencari dimana orangtuanya di rawat. Sesampainya di ruangan itu ia melihat dokter yang keluar. Tanpa aba-aba ia lagsung menghampiri dokter itu dan menanyakan keadaan orangtuanya. "Dokter bagaimana keadaan mereka dokter." Sementra orang yang ditanyai hanya diam tak berbicara.

Sakura tau artinya itu, artinya orang tuanya telah tiada. Mereka telah meninggalkannya dan takkan pernak kembali. Airmata yang tadi sudah mengalir kini bertambah deras. "Hiks…hiks..kaa-san, tou-san."

* * *

Pagi ini pemakaman di iringi dengan isak tangis. Semuanya memakai baju serba hitam. Sakura sedang berdiri sambil menatap nisan orangtuanya, air matanya masih mengalir tapi ia hanya diam. Ia hanya mengacuhkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang mencoba menenangkannya.

Semenjak hari itu sakura menjadi agak pendiam. Ia sekali-kali berfikir bagaimana kalau ia mengakhiri hidupnya. Hari ini tekadnya sudah kuat ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan memotong nadinya sendiri. Ia memilih kamar mandi wanita yang sedang sepi untuk melakukannya. Saat silet tajam itu hampir menyentuh kulitnya tiba-tiba saja

Brakk!

Plak!,

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan!" Ino menampar Sakura setelah menepis silet yang hampir membunuh Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap ino dengan pandangan kosong. "Sudahlah Ino, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup. Sekarang aku hanya sendiri. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

"Lalu kami ini kau anggap apa! Kami ini sahabat mu!Apakah kami tak pernah kau anggap, Apa kami hanya kau anggap penggangu hidup mu! Kau masih punya kami, aku, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke dan yang lainnya.! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi Sakura…kami tidak mau kehilangan mu…hiks.."Ino membentak Sakura sambil menangis, setelah itu ia memeluk Sakura.

Sakura masih kaget dengan apa yang di katakana ino barusan. Ia terdiam, Ino benar selama ini ia tak pernah memikirkan perasaan sahabat-sahabatnya ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Tak terasa air mata sakura pun menetes. Ia membalas pelukan Ino. "Ino…maafkan aku aku egois aku tidak memikirkan perasaan kalian. Selama ini aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri…hiks.." "Sudahlah Sakura aku memaafkan mu asalkan kau berjanji tidak mengulanginya.." ino berkata sambil memajukan jari kelingkingnya kepada Sakura.

Sakura membalas jari kelingking Ino dan berjanji takkan mengulanginya kembali. Mereka berdua tersenyum bersama. Setelah itu mereka berdua menghapus air mata mereka dan kembali ke kelas.

Hari itu sakura belajar apa itu arti kehidupan.

End of Flash back.

* * *

**Dia bukan pelawak**

**Dia tak lucu, Dia bukan badut**

**Tapi dia selalu membuatku tersenyum….

* * *

**

Senin 17 November 20xx

Hari ini Sakura berangkat pagi karena hari ini ia mendapat tugas piket di sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah ia langsung masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ohayou…" kata sakura sambil melangkah ke kelasnya.

"Sakura! Kau sudah mengerjakan Pr Matematika belum! Kalau sudah aku pinjam ya yayaya!" Tenten memohon pada Sakura menggunakan Puppy eyes no jutsu

"B-baiklah…"Sakura sedikit heran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang seperti itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Tenten langsung menyambar buku Pr Sakura. "Sakura baik deh…" kata Tenten dengan nada (gak) imut.

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng dan tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu. Sakura pun mengambil sapu untuk menyapu *yaialah masa untuk nulis*. Setelah selesai menyapu ia duduk di dekat jendela smbil memandangi halaman sekolah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara cempreng dari arah pintu. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto menuju kearahnya.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo temani aku ke kantin." Sakura tersenyum dan meggeleng. "Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin ke kantin kau ajak saja Hinata."sementara Hinata yang sedang duduk di belakang Sakura hanya terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura barusan. Mukanya langsung memerah. "Yasudahlah kalau begitu. Hinata-chan ayo temani aku kekantin." Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata sementara yang di tarik hanya pasrah saja." Sakura tertawa melihat sahabat-sahabatnya.

Karna bagaimanappun atau apapun yang di lakukan sahabat-sahabatnya, mereka bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum.

* * *

**Dia juga bukan tuhan yang selalu mengabulkan do'a dan harapanku….**

**Tapi…**

**Dia membuatku mengerti satu hal….**

'**Bahwa kita saling membutuhkan'

* * *

**

#E#N#D#


End file.
